


They Could Have Been Together

by AmeliaDarkholme



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaDarkholme/pseuds/AmeliaDarkholme
Summary: Albus used to want a lot of things in life. When he was young, he wanted to be the greatest wizard of all time. But as he got older, he learned that the only thing he ever needed and wanted, was a family.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	They Could Have Been Together

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Credence is NOT a long lost family member of Dumbledore, and McGonagall is NOT a Hogwarts professor in 1927.

Albus used to want a lot of things in life. When he was young, he wanted to be the greatest wizard of all time. But as he got older, he learned that the only thing he ever needed and wanted, was a family. And the thought of what he could have had if things were different, haunted Albus until they day he died. In his dreams, he had succeeded in convincing Gellert that they could still be the greatest wizards of all time without having to annihilating the Muggles. If only he had been wise and brave enough to stop the fight between the man he loved and the brother he should have loved, he could be together with Gellert like they'd always talked about, and his siblings would be happy. If only he wasn't such a selfish bastard who thought himself to be better than the whole world, he could have everything he wanted with Gellert by his side, and gave his siblings the peaceful and wonderful life that he'd always pictured in mind.

And every night, he would give in to that momentary hours of weakness, and imagine the life he didn't have.

* * *

When he sent his brother back to Hogwarts, he was both surprised and wary that Gellert had asked to come to Hogwarts as well, claiming that he wanted to properly finish his education. Albus convinced himself that he could trust Gellert though, and risked nearly everything he had, and practically begged Headmaster Dippet to accept Gellert. If it hadn't been for Albus' brilliant credentials, and Gellert's own remarkable intelligence, Albus doubted that Gellert would be accepted. But he did, and he graduated top of his class a year later. Albus was incredibly amused when the Headmaster wrote to him that slowly, Gellert and Aberforth had learned to accept each other's presence and importance in Albus' life. With his brother and lover away, leaving him alone with his sister, Albus took it as the second chance he had to finally find a way to, for lack of better words, _cure_ Ariana. But it was only when Gellert had returned home, that Albus finally found a way to save his sister from the terrible fate she was condemned to. That was the moment he decided that he truly had fallen for the blond.

As years passed, his love grew stronger when he saw how Gellert protectively glared at a young man who would later become Ariana's husband. As years passed, his love became more profound when he saw how Gellert wordlessly helped and supported Aberforth to step out of the great shadows Albus had unconsciously cast over his brother. However, he didn't tell Gellert how much he loved him until that day when Gellert told him that with Albus and his siblings in his life, he could learn to live without all the glory he'd craved for when he first came to England to find the Deathly Hallows. And as he watched Gellert fought back a smile, even as the blond told him that he loved him too, Albus realised that without the Hallows, as long as they were together, they could still become the greatest wizards in the world. They could do that together, their love growing stronger as days passed, strong enough to overcome whatever darkness that had corrupted the blond's heart in his youth. With Gellert by his side, Albus' little family of three had become a family of four.

He was twenty-two when he returned to Hogwarts to teach, while Gellert chose to join the Ministry. After all the years he spent taking care of his siblings, Albus realised that he was actually rather good with children. He realised that he actually liked them, especially when he saw them succeeding at something. This, of course, led him to be one of Hogwarts' most favourite professors. Several years later, at the young age of thirty, when Armando Dippet retired after a couple decades of holding the position of Hogwarts' Headmaster, Albus took over from him. In no time, he became known as one of the greatest headmaster Hogwarts had ever seen. He'd just turned thirty-eight, exactly twenty years since the summer he met Gellert, when the blond told him that he'd run for Prime Minister. Naturally, Albus was a little hesitant at first. After all, he knew how easily tempted they both were by power. But Gellert proved him wrong, and as the blond slowly made his name as the youngest and greatest prime minister England had ever seen, Albus thought he couldn't have been happier.

In the summer of 1926, Albus and Gellert was invited to visit the wizarding United States. For the first time ever, Albus was going to leave England - to leave his siblings. He was worried, even though he knew that they were all more than old enough. He couldn't help it though. He'd spent nearly all of his adult life looking after his siblings. But they both assured him that they would be fine, and told Gellert to make sure Albus had all the fun he deserved. So, albeit reluctantly, Albus left for America with Gellert. The moment they set foot in New York, the capital of magical America, everywhere they went, people respected them and treated them as if they were Gods. It would have flattered Albus beyond belief, if he wasn't too busy making sure that it wouldn't be affecting Gellert too much. But after the umpteenth time in the week of their visit of Albus nagging his lover about it, Gellert lost it. When they were in the middle of the MACUSA's atrium, Gellert shut Albus up mid-sentence with a passionate kiss. There was a sneaky grin on the blond's face when they finally pulled apart. Mockingly patting Albus' cheek, Gellert told him that Albus worried too much because, with the redhead by his side, there was no way that Gellert would return to his evil ways. Not when it meant that he'd have to give Albus up. It was the best flattery Albus had received in his _entire_ life, and he made sure that Gellert knew that when they came back to their hotel.

It was on the last week of their visit when they decided to go to the Muggle part of New York, and just wandered aimlessly around like every other tourist. They were watching a group of anti-magic Muggles doing their demonstrations when a dark-haired, skinny boy bumped hard into Gellert. When he realised what he'd done, the boy was trembling so bad, Albus thought he was having a seizure. So, being the kinder one between him and Gellert, the redhead reached out to touch the boy, to convince him that it was alright. The moment his fingers came in contact with the boy's knuckles, he was shocked by the amount of power he could feel rippling under the boy's skin. The same kind of power he used to fear, but now admired, in his sister. He was asking the boy what was his name, when a middle-aged woman yelled out a name in anger, and the boy scurried back to her without a second glance at Albus or Gellert. But Albus remembered his name, Credence Barebone, and he made a mental promise to himself that he'd be back for the boy.

Two days later, after a long discussion with Gellert, who looked both worried and excited of Albus' plan, they came to the building where Credence had run into, a building that they both found to be an unacceptable place for children to live in. The woman, who was simply the most dreadful person Albus had ever met, put up quite a fight when he told her that they wished to adopt Credence. It was only after Gellert muttered a faint _Confundus!_ that the woman finally let Credence go. Normally, Albus would frown at whatever trickery his lover pulled to make things go in his favour. But when he noticed the whip-marks on Credence's back when he bought the boy new clothes, he knew that Gellert had done the right thing. He merely gave the blond a smile though, when he asked why did Albus suddenly pull him into one of the changing-rooms while Credence had gone to look at the shelves of shoes. But it wasn't like Gellert cared why exactly Albus had snogged the life out of him. They both knew, as they made their way back to England with Credence to meet the rest of the family, that whatever made Albus happy would make Gellert even happier.

Their family of four had become a family of five.

Credence was very shy. After years of mental and physical abuse under that horrible woman's hand, the boy was as flighty as a newborn phoenix. That was why Albus introduced him to his sister first because, if there was anyone whose soul was gentler than Credence, that would be Ariana. It took awhile, but slowly, Credence rose like a phoenix. Under Ariana's gentleness and love, he learned how to control the Darkness in him, and how to use all that unimaginable power he had for good use. Under Aberforth's patience and bravery, he learned that it was okay that progress took sometime, as long as he dared to make the step forward toward improvement. Under Gellert's ambitions and brilliance, he learned that sometimes, a little Darkness was needed to make the world a better place, as long as he remembered not to lose himself to it. Under Dumbledore's trust and carefulness, he learned that he had to believe in himself first before he could belief in others, but never forgot to stand up for what he believed to be right every once in awhile.

It didn't take Albus long to realise that Credence's magic was quite different than what was normal. The Obscurus didn't really need spells to perform magic because it relied more on his instincts. Both Albus and Gellert watched in barely repressed pride and amazement whenever Credence did something incredible, and his only explanation to how he could have done it was that he'd _asked_ his magic to do what he wanted. By the time Credence had turned thirty-two, he had changed from the timid young man Albus and Gellert had had found back in America, into a confident one with the gentlest soul anyone could possibly know. When Credence decided he wanted to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts - because, who else other than Credence would be better for the position, when he literally had Darkness inside him that he'd learned to accept in order to control - Dumbledore was filled with so much pride, he'd convinced Gellert to take two-weeks off his busy schedule so they could go to Paris to celebrate it.

It was in Paris where they met Nagini. Albus had always hated circuses, finding them to be barbaric. Gellert, on the other hand, hated them because whatever Albus hated, he hated too. They hadn't really planned to visit the circus when they got to Paris because, as two of the greatest wizards in the world, both of them were more interested in visiting all the renown magical sites. But it only took Credence letting slip how he'd always wanted to go to a circus, for the older wizards to change their mind. Albus could barely hide his dislike throughout the show, but he tried to bear it for Credence, whose unadulterated happiness made him looked like a little boy. However, the moment the beautiful Maledictus made an appearance, that was be the moment Albus realised that his son had grown up into a man. But Albus didn't realise that he wasn't the only one who had noticed the change in Credence. Before Albus could see it coming, Gellert had gone to Nagini's handler, threatened the man to free Nagini lest he'd charge him with life-sentence for slavery, and then went off to tell the Maledictus that she was finally free. He gave Nagini a choice to join him and his family, or to live her life they way she'd always wanted. Kind but lonely woman that she was though, Nagini chose the former, and with a smile on his face, Gellert introduced her to a pleasantly surprised Albus and a dumbstruck Credence. Albus would have kissed Gellert's mischievous smile off his face if he hadn't remembered that he needed to welcome Nagini.

Their family of five had become a family of six.

With Nagini added into their little family, Albus and Gellert worked tirelessly to find a cure for her. They even went as far as asking help from their old friend Newt Scamander, who was off gallivanting all over the world with his newly-wedded wife Tina Scamander nee Goldstein. Credence was the one who introduced Newt to Tina during the scholar's book signing in America, and Credence had tagged along with Albus to come to the event. Credence saw Tina standing in the crowd with her sister Queenie, who had dragged the older Goldstein to come because she'd heard that _the_ Albus Dumbledore would be there too. Credence then called out Tina's name, remembering her as the only person, other than his adoptive fathers, that had cared about him. Together with Newt, Albus and Gellert did everything they could to save the Maledictus from her curse. The only other person who worked harder than Albus or Gellert or Newt, was Credence himself, who was more than willing to sacrifice his life as long as the woman he loved could be happy. Albus wouldn't allow it though. Not when he and Gellert could do something about it as the so-called greatest wizards in the world. So, even though it took them years, to the point that Nagini had almost given up many times if it weren't for Credence's optimism, they finally succeeded.

When the realisation that she would no longer fear for a time when she wouldn't be able to change back into human finally settled in, it was like there was a huge burden lifted off her shoulders. Nagini gave them them all a smile so big and so beautiful, with tears welling up in her eyes, and Albus was almost convinced that the young woman was literally glowing in happiness. So thrilled she was for being cured, Nagini then surprised everyone by going down on one knee in front of their whole family, and proceeded to ask Credence to marry her. Credence - bless his gentle, awkward soul - yelled out _No!_ so loud at first, that it brought Nagini to tears. It was only after Gellert glared at the him that Credence realised belatedly that he'd done something wrong. Taking the hands of the woman he loved so he could pull her into his arms, he hastily explained that the only reason he'd said no was because he wanted to propose to Nagini himself. When the two of them kissed, Gellert shook his head in exasperation, muttering fondly how idiotic they were being. That was when Aberforth, the cheeky bastard, asked him when would Gellert finally make an honest man out of Albus.

Long story short, a couple months after Credence's wedding to Nagini, Albus and Gellert had their highly anticipated wedding themselves, before running off to Hawaii for their honeymoon.

When he came back from to England, just a couple weeks before the start of a new school year in 1938, Albus found a determined Credence waiting for him in the house he now lived with Gellert alone. Beside Credence, a nervous yet supportive Nagini was holding her husband's hand firmly. In his absence, Albus had left Hogwarts in Credence's care because, even though the Obscurus hadn't known it yet, Albus was grooming him to be his successor. Even though he was worried that Credence had done something horrible, Albus told himself to calm down, and nodded at the son he'd adopted many years ago to tell him what was wrong. Just like what he knew his newly-wedded husband was thinking secretly, Albus thought that Credence had come to tell him that in his absence, Hogwarts had burnt down to the ground. Therefore, when Credence revealed that he wanted to adopt this boy named Tom Riddle that he met in a Muggle orphanage when he was delivering the boy's Hogwarts letter, Albus was extremely pleased, that he didn't truly realise to what exactly he'd given Credence his blessing. It was only after Gellert looked at him with what suspiciously looked like tears in his heterochromic eyes, that everything dawned on him.

From becoming adoptive parents, he and Gellert had become adoptive _grand_ parents.

Their family of six had become a family of seven.

Albus was excited to meet this boy because he was their seventh addition to the family, and seven was a powerful number.

Unfortunately, it was quite sometime later when he and Gellert were properly introduced to their adopted grandson. It happened during the boy's winter break, when both Gellert and Nagini, who had started to work as Newt's assistant and had gone with him to the Amazon for his research, came to Hogwarts to visit their three family members who was residing at the school. Aberforth and Ariana, proud owners to the new bar they had just opened in Hogsmeade to be closer to their brother and his family, came to visit too. The first impression Albus had of the young boy his son adopted was how simply _beautiful_ he was, with his dark hair and pale skin that matched perfectly with his uncanny blue eyes. Albus' second impression, however, was how _angry_ the boy seemed to be toward the world. How the boy hated the everything with all his very small being because of all the unfairness life had pushed in his way. There was such a Darkness in his heart, greater than Gellert's or even Credence's, that at first, Albus was worried. He was worried that his son had made a mistake. But as years passed, Albus was proven wrong once again.

With all the gentleness and love he'd learned from his Auntie Ari, with all the patience and bravery he'd learned from his Uncle Abe, with all the ambitions and brilliance he learned from his Father, and lastly, with all the trust and carefulness he'd learned from his Dad, Credence had raised Tom into a better man than Albus could possibly imagine. There was still a bit of ruthlessness in Tom's heart that he'd gotten from his Grandpa Gellert, who still had his own moments of Darkness; and also a bit of malevolence in everything he did that he'd learned from his Mum, who still had problems forgetting that she no longer had to see the world with extreme suspicion. But Albus would be more than glad to remind Tom from time to time, as he took the boy for their nightly walk by the Lake, that those traits he had weren't signs of evilness. That as long as he remembered that love was the most powerful thing in the world, Tom would grow up to be a good person. Albus would know. He'd seen, experienced it, witnessed it. After all, it was the love he shared with Gellert that had given him the wonderful life he was living.

He was so proud of his grandson when he graduated top of his class, like Albus himself and Gellert too. Unlike his father who became a teacher, or his mother who became a Magizoologist, Tom chose to join his Grandfather at the Ministry, applying to become an Auror. He refused to be treated differently though. He didn't want to pass just because his Grandfather was the Ministry of Magic. No, Tom worked really hard to prove to everyone that he really was brilliant enough to be an Auror. It made Albus even prouder of him. That was why when Tom came to visit Hogwarts when he was officially an Auror, several years after he'd graduated, and Albus caught him locked in a passionate kiss with the new teacher Minerva McGonagall, the ageing Headmaster turned a blind-eye. After all, he was once young as well. And when Tom begged him to not tell his parents or his Grandpa about it because he wasn't ready yet, Albus easily agreed. He did have to deal with a grumpy Gellert though, when Tom finally revealed that he'd been in a relationship with Minerva for a few years and was planning to marry her. But when Albus saw the rare smile on Tom's face as he looked at his future wife, Albus thought it was worth it. Besides, he knew that Gellert couldn't stay mad at him forever.

Years passed, and before Albus knew it, he'd just turned a hundred years old. He'd watched his bloodline continue through his sister, whose great-granddaughter had just married young Sirius Black. He'd watched his brother branching his bar all over Europe, both wizarding and Muggle worlds, before he finally married a Muggle woman at the old age of seventy-two. He'd watched his son became one of the most respected Hogwarts professor the school had ever known, second only to himself. He'd watched his daughter-in-law became a famous Magizoologist with one of his favourite students, her name written in all of the books his current students used. He'd watched his grandson became a world-renown Head Auror, and later on took over the position of Prime Minister of Magic. He'd watched his husband became one of the most respected and feared men in the world beside himself, and later became known as the first person who finally made an open-alliance between the wizarding and Muggle world. And when Albus later on let his son took over the position of Hogwarts' headmaster from him so he could enjoy retirement with his husband, Albus thought he'd been the luckiest man he could ever dream of.

* * *

But that was all it could ever be though. A dream. A dream that would never happen. A dream that could never happen. Because the reality was, Albus was a coward and a fool, and it had cost him _everything_. The reality was, his sister was killed all those years ago by the man he'd loved when she was only fourteen, all of her potentials were robbed from her. The reality was, even if his brother didn't outright hate him anymore, Albus knew that whatever love Aberforth ever had for him, it died with Ariana. The reality was, he'd failed to stop Gellert from becoming the monster that had nearly destroyed the whole wizarding world in his agenda to eradicate every single Muggle in the world. The reality was, Credence too had become a monster because of Gellert's influence, both broken men's hearts were dead to the pleas of their loved ones as they wrecked havoc to the world that had hurt them. The reality was, with Credence joining Gellert, Nagini was left broken-hearted, and with no one left to fight for, she'd given up fighting and let the Curse consumed her. The reality was, Tom had taken the same path as Gellert, and was even more hellbent in destroying the world that had abandoned him from the day he was born.

The reality was, as Albus stared at the edge of Severus Snape's wand, it was all a dream, and he'd failed.

And as he calmly waited for the green light of the Killing Curse hit him, Albus thought that Death was the best punishment he could ever ask for.

After all, it was all his fault that the wizarding world he so loved was so torn apart with the acts of all the broken men he'd failed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like this, I might write an AU based on this one. So please, tell me if you :D


End file.
